


All Soul's Day

by Caritas_Lavellan



Series: Lines to a Bad Wolf [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief, Loss, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caritas_Lavellan/pseuds/Caritas_Lavellan
Summary: Short sonnet in honour of All Soul's Day, written by Inquisitor Lavellan on 1 August 9:42 Dragon not long after the defeat of Corypheus.





	All Soul's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This sonnet would come in the [Earth Mind](http://archiveofourown.org/series/306273) canon in [Chapter 28](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4875835/chapters/12577853) of [Not that kind of wolf](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4875835/chapters/11178601). In her dreams the previous night, Inquisitor Lavellan was shown a vision of Fen’Harel's encounter with Flemeth/Mythal.

Dead souls may cross the Fade and all the stars,  
To dwell there with the Maker and his Bride;  
A prison's but a web of iron bars,  
That, cut, redeems condemned men trapped inside.  
Darkspawn hear the archdemon's blissful song,  
And tramp, rejoicing, to their thankful death;  
Old demons never know their depths of wrong,  
Drawing each day a peaceful spirit’s breath!  
Betrayal stalks the Earth in hermit's guise,  
And, kindly, in the moment, grants a kiss;  
A kind unkind, for none of it was lies.  
No! All of it is real, including this:  
That my breach'd heart still finds such use for pain,  
That all it does is scream Fen’Harel’s name.

 


End file.
